


Let’s Meet Again

by seulrenes



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seulrenes/pseuds/seulrenes
Summary: tba (lol)





	1. Chapter 1

_ Ding! _ __   
  
Irene was awakened from her unexpected nap by the subway car jolting forward as it braked, sending her head right into the metal bar next to her seat. She looked around the near-vacant car with wild eyes, blinking the sleep out of her eyes   
  
She checked the time on her phone as the locomotive finally screeched to a halt, jolting once again.   
  
_ 11:32pm _ . Irene looked up from her phone in time to hear from the intercom that she  _ did _ , indeed, miss her stop. She swore quietly to herself as she threw her phone in her bag and hurried out of the car as the door slid closed right behind her.    
  
The station was eerily empty, though not quiet, as the sound of a singing voice echoed from somewhere Irene’s groggy brain could not pick out. She hurried out of the subway and out into the cool summer night, the sound becoming more clear. In the distance she could see a figure sitting, a guitar sat on her lap. Irene decided to take a small detour to listen in to what the girl decided to sing.   
  
As Irene stepped closer and closer, she could hear the girl singing a sweet tune she could not recognize. The busker’s voice was smooth and mature, with a refreshing and pleasant tone. Irene found herself smirking, seeing the girl so focused on the song she was singing, eyes closed and a smile pulling at her lips as well.   
  
Irene couldn’t help herself from clapping enthusiastically when she finished, and the busker let out a short but loud laugh, bowing her head in thanks as Irene dropped a few rather large bills of money in her tip jar.   
  
Before the singer could thank Irene, the older woman spoke in a quiet voice, stepping back and preparing to walk off.   
  
“Get home safe, okay?” Were the only words exchanged between the pair before Irene hurried off in the direction to where she was  __ supposed to get off of the subway.    
  
Although the detour was unexpected, the girl couldn’t help but smile to herself as she walked down the dim and empty streets on the way to her apartment.   
  
She had felt this feeling in her chest so many times before. Her soul had connected with this same soul so many times in her life.   
  
Irene wasn’t sure why her own soul had to find this one so many times, why she had lived so long for this, but she felt it was her duty to find this soul no matter who inhabited it.    
  
She had to protect it.   
  
She had to protect her.


	2. Chapter 1

The next night Irene watched her regular stop come and go with a straight face. The only thing swimming in her brain was the busker with the soft smile and honey voice.   
  
As the doors closed and the subway car started rolling forward, Irene kept her eyes glued to her phone, watching the minutes tick by slowly. As soon as she heard that familiar “ding,” and the clock on her phone showed 11:32pm, she rushed out of the subway in the direction she went last night, and found that same busker tuning her guitar.   
  
Irene walked up and sat next to her on the bench she was sitting on, startling her, and startling Irene as well. The busker laughed when she recognized Irene’s face, and Irene couldn’t help but smile a bit.   
  
The busker nodded her head politely and cast her eyes down. “Hello.” She laughed again, meeting Irene’s unwavering gaze. “What brings you here?”   
  
“I came to see you,” Irene blurted out before she could think, making the girl’s eyes go wide.   
  
“Really?” She asked, cheeks flushing a bit. She cast her eyes down once again before setting her guitar down, facing Irene. “What’s your name?”   
  
“Irene,” was the curt response, which made the busker smile again. “It’s not my real name.”   
  
“What’s your real name?”   
  
“You’ll have to earn it.” Irene gave her a sly smile and caused her to laugh and cover her face with her hand, before reaching out her other for a handshake.   
  
“Well, my name’s Wendy. My close friends call me Seungwan, though.” Wendy opened up easily as Irene took her hand, shaking it, but not letting go. Irene looked at their entwined hands, and back to Wendy.    
  
“Seungwan. I like that.” Irene said softly, causing Wendy to blush immediately, and the both of them laughed bashfully. Irene let go of Wendy’s hand, already missing the feeling.   
  
Irene noticed Wendy studying her, curious. “What do you do during the day?” She asked innocently enough. Irene’s face twisted, and her eyes darted around.   
  
“Oh, a boring desk job. Statistics. Not that interesting...” She murmured. Wendy boldly leaned forward, placing a hand on Irene’s knee, making Irene’s eyes widen.   
  
“If it’s boring then why do you do it?” Wendy lowered her tone, inspecting Irene’s face.    
  
Irene blinked. “It gives me something to do. What do you do during the day?” She asked, playing with her fingers absentmindedly. Wendy perked up.   
  
“I’m a student, I’m majoring in music therapy because music has helped me a lot, so I feel that I should give back and help people, you know?” She rambled, her eyes lighting up at the mention of the topic. “The school’s pretty nice too.”   
  
Irene smiled at her enthusiasm, deciding to egg her on. “What is it about the school do you like?”    
  
“Oh, everything.” Wendy let out a laugh. “My classes are really interesting and my friends keep me going, too. I’ve known this one girl, Seulgi, for a while, but I don’t see her in classes much because she’s an art major. And then there’s Sooyoung.” She paused. “Am I talking too much?”    
  
Irene shook her head immediately, opening her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by her phone buzzing. She knew she had to leave.

“Let’s meet again, Seungwan.” She said, getting up. Wendy nodded eagerly, and rose to send Irene on her way, but Irene had already hurried away into the night.


End file.
